


Tie me up and make me feel free

by Skambotron



Series: Skam weeks [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Kink, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Safeword Use, Safewords, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skambotron/pseuds/Skambotron
Summary: Even has a new idea for their sex life, so he has a lenghty talk with Isak about it.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Skam weeks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830442
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Tie me up and make me feel free

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the fith day os the third Skam week in July 2020.
> 
> So this has no actual smut in it. I hope you are not disappointed, i just thought it was important that you need to talk about certain things before you engage in them, so Isak and Even have a talk about bondage here and what they are comfortable with.

“So let me guess, you want to try something new in bed again and it involves some planning?” 

Isak asked this with some curiosity.

Even had asked him to sit down on the couch with him and that usually meant he wanted to talk something serious, but nothing like planning for the future or taxes or their lease, they did that at the kitchen table, also nothing deeply philosophical, because they did that while lying down, a requested talk on the couch usually meant something about their relationship and from the look on Even’s face he had deduced it was something sexual.

“Yes, how did you know? Am I that predictable?”

“Go figure..” Isak mumbled and then continued, “What do you wanna do?”

Even blushed a little bit, _that was new_ , before he opened his mouth again.

“Do you know what Bondage is?”

“Hmmm, not really…” Isak had to admit, “Just that it has to do with tying up and restraining.”

“Basically it is the B in BDSM” Even started to explain, “It can be a part of the activities involved in the other letters, so discipline, dominance and submission, sadomasochism, but it also stands on its own. So you can engage in it without doing any of the other BDSM stuff, so you don’t have to engage in dominant or submissive behaviour or involve pain.” 

While Even had sounded a little bit nervous in the beginning he got calmer with every word he uttered. He must have thought about it a lot, Isak realized, usually Even was never nervous when he asked for new things in their sex life, they were very honest and open in their relationship and never shamed each other for bringing up new ideas or concepts, although they had never talked about something like this before, so this was kind of new territory.

“When it comes to bondage itself, there is a huge range of things that fall into that, you might say we have already engaged in some mild bonding when you used our shirts to tie my arms to the bed that one time.”

That had been fun, it had been very spontaneous and Isak still didn’t know how he had gotten that idea, but riding Even when he was tied to the bed had given both of them a lot of pleasure, they had never done it again though, Isak wondered why that was.

Even was still talking.

“But there is a lot of other stuff you can do and materials you can use, for example handcuffs or ropes. You can tie people to things or onto themselves or to things like large crosses or hang them from the ceiling or in a swing in some kind of concoction. You can involve a variety of materials, like metal, wood, leather, latex, you can involve suits and gags and stuff like that.”

Isak had to think for a minute.

“Okay that seems like a wide array of possibilities. What exactly do you want to do and do you want to tie me up or do you want to be tied up?” Isak inquired.

“Well I’m really open to both, but if I’m honest I’m really turned on when I think of you tied up. It all started three weeks ago, when you rewatched ‘The Fifth Element’ with me. Seeing Milla Jovovich in that white spandex again reminded me of a picture I once had seen on the internet as a teen, where a woman was tied up in white rope and since then I can’t get the image of you tied up in some kind of white ribbons or spandex like tape in a so called hogtie out of my head, that is the term for that.” Even explained

“What does that mean?” Isak asked.

“You would be tied up, your hands and feet would be tied and there would be some kind of connection between those ties. But we don’t have to do that at first, we can ease into it and do some mild tying first.” Even concluded.

Isak was thinking again. 

“So would there be some kind of safe word?”

“It may not be really necessary if we just do bondage and no roleplay you could just tell me if you want out. But it might still be smart to have one, if we get carried away that would make sure I immediately knew to end it, when you use it, so we just could say ‘ _ gule gardiner _ ’ is our safe word.” Even smiled at Isak.

Isak had to laugh: “I don’t think it would be smart, if I yelled out our wifi password so our neighbours could hear it, so we might have to use a different word or find a new password.”

Even gave him an intense look: “But you are interested in doing it?”

“Maybe. What exactly are we, or more likely you, going to do after I’m tied up that way? What did you call it? In a hogtie?”

“Anything you want, I thought it may be fun to tickle you with a feather, but I think we would need to see how it feels for you and what you would be comfortable with.”

“Really Even? You want to engage in a hard core sex practice and your first thought is to tickle me with a feather?” Isak was laughing again.

“Well you know I really like tickling you, even outside of any sexual context and I know how much you secretly love it, even though you pretend not to. I recognise when you start teasing me just so I am going to tickle you.”

Isak grinned. 

“Guilty as charged!”

“So, what’s your opinion on all of this, is this something you would be interested in? If you are uncomfortable with it, we can also try tying me up first.” Even seemed really eager.

Isak weighed some pros and cons in his mind before answering: “I think I could get on board with this, I don’t think I need to tie you up first, even though I definitely would want to tie you up at some point. Just give me a day to think about, I wanna see how I feel about it after I have slept and thought about it for a while. Is that okay?”

“Babe, of course it is! You can always say no, you know that. You can postpone or make altering suggestions, we don’t have to go through with 100% of my fantasy.” Even looked a little bit concerned now.

Isak tried to assure him: “I know Baby, you are the best. Then we'll talk about it tomorrow again.”

Even leaned over to kiss him: “Thank you. I love you!”

Isak kissed him back and answered:” I love you too, Even!”

Isak basically knew he was still going to be on board tomorrow and say yes, he was too curious about how this would feel and too eager to always try new things in bed, he just wanted to be absolutely sure.

He still said yes the next day.

Two days later, Even ordered some bondage materials and Isak found a new safe word.

_ tjueen:tjueen _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you came here for real smut and are disappointed now.
> 
> As always, comments are welcome!


End file.
